The Dare,
by Harrypotterrocksgirl5938
Summary: After Blair and Dan split up with their respective spouses, they find surprising comfort in each other. DAIR!
1. Chapter 1

Hey upper east siders, gossip girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattans elite. I know it's been a while, but I'm back, and ready for more. Scandal that is.

Spotted: B and lonely boy reunited in the park…

"Oh, Blair, Hey." Dan said as she walked up. "Hey." She said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Taking a walk you?"

"Same. I heard about you and chuck. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's never really worked between us. I don't know why I built my world around him. You said yourself once that Blair Waldorf is fiercely strong and independent and no man should take that away."

"And I stand by that." Dan said with a little smile.

"Sorry About you and Serena though."

"It's fine, we may not work out as a couple but we're still friends."

"Good. By the way, I'm glad you never were really Gossip Girl. Why did you do it anyway?"

"She said I had to cover for her."

"But why did you? What did she have against you?"

"It wasn't _me_ she had anything against."

"Then who?"

Dan hesitated. He wasn't ready for this to come out Not yet at least.

"You."

"Wait, what?" Blair was confused.

"She said she would release the diary pages that she had if I didn't."

Blair raised an eyebrow.

"But that's a huge thing to say you did. Why would you cover for me? I did damage control after the initial release."

"Well I didn't know that, and at the time, I was still in love with you." Blair looked surprised.

"Oh."

"But that was a long time ago. Things have changed."

"Yes. Things have defiantly changed."

"So, Blair, I could really use a friend right now and I hear the new MoMA exhibit is better with a partner."

Blair let out a small laugh. "Well, I must admit, you were one of my best friends once, and even if I didn't say it then, I did love you once, too."

Dan grinned. "Really?"

"Of course! Dan, I loved you so much! I just couldn't say it at the time because I was scared, and, I'm sorry for that."

"But, why, did you choose Chuck then? After everything he did to you?"

"Because, I thought he was part of who I am, that I didn't know who I was without him. But I realize now that that's not true. I'm sorry." Blair looked down at her feet. Why was she feeling like this? Like she was that girl in the loft in Brooklyn again, telling Dan he had her heart?

"Well, like I said, that was a long time ago."

"Yeah. A long time ago. So, MoMA?"

"MoMA." Dan smiled. He had missed this. He had missed Blair.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reading and please review! It would be great! Thank you!_

_ XOXO,_

_ ~Emma_

**That's right upper east siders… I was never really Dan Humphrey and he was never me. I just had to get someone to cover for me before Nate Archibald got his panties in too big of a bunch trying to find out who I **_**really **_**am. And I knew the best way to do it… was through Humphrey's heart…**

**Spotted: B and Lonely Boy, Made up at MoMA…**

"So, how's Little Henry?" Dan asked.

"Oh, He's really good, he's starting school this fall. St. Jude's. I can't believe he's already almost six" Blair smiled. "He's one of the only good things in my life right now. He keeps me going through this divorce."

"You're a good mom." Thinking back to the kid he was when he met Blair Waldorf, he never thought he would've said that. But it was true, she was a good mom.

"Thanks." Blair smiled. It felt good to be recognized. Especially by Dan. "So what have you been up to? Writing anything interesting?"

"Well since Serena and I broke up, I've decided to try and write something different, new characters you know?"

"What's it about? A Young boy named Daryl Howard who falls in love with a beautiful girl named Corina after meeting her at a party and then when things don't work out with her he falls in love with her best friend Cher who marries a duke and then Daryl and Cher run away together?"

"Ha ha very funny. No, t's actually about an expedition to the new world in the sixteenth century."

"Oh, well done Humphrey, you've really branched out! Can I get a sneak peek?"

"When it's ready, you'll be the first one I show it to."

"Oh, not your agent Georgina?"

"No, I don't really talk to Georgina anymore. She's super obnoxious."

"Thank you, you finally see it."

"So I guess I need a new agent, if you'd be interested." Blair looked surprised. "Me? You want me to help you?"

"Of course! You are one of the smartest, most culturally educated, people I know!"

"You're sweet Humphrey, really. But remember? I have my Fashion line. That keeps me busy enough."

"Well you don't have to do much. Just read my stuff and let me know how it is. I'll do the rest."

Blair smiled. "Okay, sounds good."

Blair walked into her apartment. It was so familiar. So much had happened in that penthouse. Her birthdays, her mother's wedding, Dan and Serena's wedding, her first kiss with Dan.

"Henry! Mommy's home!" She heard the pitter patter of Henry's little feet on the tile. He was followed by Dorota. "Hey Buddy! How was your day today?"

"Good!" A little voice exclaimed. "Dorota helped me make a paper airplane! See?"

"Wow it's beautiful! I bet it flies pretty well!" Blair spoke to Henry with a sweet voice reserved for him. She loved him so much. The next thing she knew, a white airplane flew through the air, followed by a tiny boy running to catch it.

"How was your day Miss Blair?" Dorota asked in her usual maternal way. "It was good. I ran in to Humphrey in the park." Blair said as she opened her mail. "We went to MoMA, it was nice." Dorota squinted. "This scenario seems very familiar Miss Blair." Blair rolled her eyes. "Don't worry Dorota, it was purely a friendly outing. Humphrey and I are just friends."

"Okay, just be careful Miss Blair. I don't want you to get hurt." Dorota walked back into the kitchen. Blair smiled. Were they just friends? Did she still have feelings for Dan? Did he have feelings for her? She wasn't entirely sure.

Dan opened the door to his loft where he had been staying since his separation from Serena. A lot had happened there. It was where Blair had first told him that he had her heart. He smiled. Did she have his _now_? Would he ever have hers again? Did he want that? He didn't know. He heard a knock on the door. He opened it. "Hey… Dan." It was Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! Yeah, the five years later thing kind of sucks, but I wanted to build off of the story they had given us, however crappy it turned out to be. I too craved for Dair so I am writing this!

XOXO,

~EMMA

**Hey Upper East Siders… Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite…**

**Spotted: S headed to Brooklyn. Is she trying to rekindle things with her ex-hubby Humphrey? Or is she trying to destroy Dan?**

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Dan was shocked to see Serena at the loft. They hadn't even spoken in the past few weeks. "Oh, I just came to say hello." Dan looked at her sternly. "Um… Serena Van der woodsen doesn't come all the way to Brooklyn just to say hello. What do you want?"

Serena looked serious now. "Okay, look. Since I've started working at the Spectator again, I've been working on this story with Nate-"

"Gossip Girl." Dan said. "You want to know about Gossip Girl. Well I honestly don't have much to tell you. You already know what's worth knowing."

"Okay, well, tell me what you think isn't worth knowing. Anything could help. Tell it from the beginning. How she contacted you, why she contacted you, why you agreed to reveal yourself as Gossip Girl when you weren't. Just, rehash."

"Fine." Dan smiled. Even though he wasn't married to Serena anymore, he still cared about her as a friend. They had been friends for years and he didn't want that to stop now. "It was at the beginning of last summer. Blair had just chosen Chuck, you tricked me into having sex with you on a bar-"

"Hey, it takes two to tango mister."

"Okay granted. But anyway, our parents were getting divorced, the Upper East Side just seemed to be rejecting me and my family and turning my friends against me. I was tired of it. I was tired of being a pawn in the game of the Upper East Side. So I went to Rome, when I was contacted by Gossip Girl. She told me she had a 'Business proposition.' She said she would give me any information on anyone I wanted for the 'scathing expose' I was writing at the time, if I could steer Nate away from finding out who she truly was."

"So that's when you agreed to it?"

"No. I didn't want to help her, and I had all the information that I needed. I thought that she deserved to be revealed. She left me alone for a while, but then she stepped it up. I was still in love with Blair at the time," Serena raised an eyebrow, "and Gossip Girl knew that. She said she would reveal all of Blair's diary pages if I didn't cover for her."

"Wait… so, you convinced your family and friends, including Blair, that you were one of the most influential bloggers in the city because you didn't want her diary pages to get released?"

"Well, sort of, I has it typed up when Gossip Girl told me that she had gotten a tip about the wedding. She said if I didn't reveal myself that she would post it. So I gave it to Nate."

"Oh my gosh. Does Blair know this?"

"Just the thing about the diary, and I'd prefer it's kept that way. At least for a while." Serena looked suspicious. "Do you still have feelings for Blair?" She asked.

"What? No!" This wasn't true. He just didn't want Serena to know about his internal conflict at this moment.

"Okay… well, did she give you any hints on who she was?"

"No, none. She just talked with me through her XOXO44 account"

"Okay. Well I'm gonna get going. Thanks for your help Dan."

"See ya."

Serena walked out the door, but her words stuck in Dan's head. _Do you still have feelings for Blair? _Kept going through his head like a skipping record.


	4. Chapter 4

Blair sat in her office sifting through papers, when Serena walked in. "Hey S! What are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"I thought I'd say hi, see how your spring line is coming!"

"Oh it's good! I'm waiting for Jenny to get here so we can go through some of our designs, make sure they'll be set for fashion week."

"It's sweet of you to give Jenny a chance to work with you."

"It's sweet of _her_ to work with me after what I did to her. But I've apologized and she's forgiven me. We work well together. She's a huge asset to Waldorf designs." Blair wasn't lying. Jenny worked harder than any of her other employees or partners.

"Good. Hey have you seen Dan lately?"

"Dan?" Blair was happy to hear his name. She had been thinking about him all day.

"Yeah, Humphrey. You know curly brown hair, writer, my ex."

"Um, yeah. I saw him yesterday actually. We went to MoMA."

"Oh." Serena seemed shocked.

"Why?" asked Blair.

"Oh he mentioned you, I wandered if you had seen each other recently."

""He mentioned me?" Blair smiled. She couldn't understand where this giddy school girl behavior was coming from.

"Yeah…"

"Oh, just wondering. It was just a friendly outing though. I hope it doesn't bother you that we talked."

"Oh no. I'm glad you're still friends. Dan and I are." Just then Jenny walked in.

"Well, I should go. See you later B." Serena left the office.

"So, should we get to work?" Jenny asked

"Yeah. Hey do you know what Dan's doing today?"

"Um, I think he has a date tonight."

"What? With who?"

"I dunno, some girl named Melanie. Why?"

"Just wondering." Jenny looked at Blair suspiciously and then a look of realization crossed her face. "Oh my gosh! Do you have feelings for Dan?"

"What? No." Jenny gave Blair a stern look.

"Come on Blair. Tell me the truth. I promise I won't tell."

"Ugh, I don't know. It's confusing."

"Well, what does your heart say?"

"Yes. I have feelings for Dan." It felt good to say it. She knew that it was true too. "I don't know how it happened. In a way I feel like they never fully went away." Jenny smiled.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. What can I do? He's going on a date with this Melanie girl. Besides. I have a son. I can't just go out dating like I'm in college again."

"Okay Blair. I know my brother better than anyone, and believe it or not, I know you pretty well too, and I can tell that Dan still has feelings for you. Just by the way he talks about you. He's only going out with Melanie cause a friend set them up. And if being with Dan would make you happy why not be with him? Do yourself, and Dan a favor, and don't make excuses. Go get him!"

"Really?" Blair smiled.

Jenny nodded.

Dan sat writing, when he heard a knock on the door. Blair stepped in. "Blair! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. Henry's with Chuck tonight before he leaves for Dubai tomorrow."

"What did you came to see me about?" Dan looked suspicious.

"Okay, I know that this sounds absolutely insane, and don't know how you'll react, but I have to say it. I can't stop thinking about you. I… I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I still have feelings for you."

She saw Dan smile and lean forward and the next thing she knew, her lips were against his. It felt familiar and warm. When they pulled apart, Blair said, "I'm going to take that as Dido." Dan laughed and whispered "Yes." And leaned in for another kiss.

"Blair." He said. "Last time, you broke my heart. I want to be with you so much, but I have to know that you're in it for the long haul this time."

Blair looked at him and smiled and simply said "Yes."

Blair woke up the next morning in Dan's bed. It was warm and it smelled like him. It was comfortable. She got up to find Dan in the kitchen making his famous humphry waffles.

"Oh no!" Dan said. "Get back in bed, it's supposed to be a surprise!" Blair laughed. She climbed back into bed and Dan followed setting a tray in her lap.

"Thank you Dan." Blair leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Dan, I'm so happy, but-"

"There's always a but, isn't there."

"No, Dan, I really am. So happy. I just don't think we should tell anyone about us for a while."

"I agree." Blair ate her waffles and kissed Dan.

"I have to go get Henry. How about you come over tonight for dinner."

"Okay, sounds good."

Blair walked out and smiled. She hadn't felt this way in such a long time. Pure happiness.


End file.
